Meeting the Rain
by The Heart's Notebook
Summary: When Yusuke and Keiko's relationship comes to a complete and permanent end Yusuke is convinced that there is no such thing as true love. Well, this Mozaku is about to be proven wrong... by the most unlikely person imaginable. Yusuke x OC ON HOLD
1. Prologue:Completely and Permanently Over

**Meeting the Rain**  
>Prologue: Completely and Permanently Over<p>

"I'm tired of this Yusuke it's over!" A brunette stated. She and her boyfriend of forever were having another fight; she decided that this would be their last.

"Why? Why is it over, Keiko?" A raven haired boy wondered. His white t-shirt covering his toned stomach and muscular chest, and his faded blue jeans was torn at the knee on one leg the other on the verge of ripping.

"Because you never seem to care that I'm here, you always put your missions ahead of me when I'm supposed to be your number one propriety." Keiko answered as she continued to pack her things.

"Give me another chance, I'll do better, I promise." Yusuke followed Keiko to the door of their two bedroom apartment.

"That's what you said the last five times I gave you another chances, you blew it every single time. There are no more chances left for you here Yusuke. It's over just accept it move on, because I already have." With that Keiko walked out the door into the pouring rain, threw her things in her Mercedes, and drove off without looking back.

"Damn it!" Yusuke slammed the door as Keiko's Mercedes disappeared down the road. He collapsed to the floor and cried. He knew she was right, he did blow it, but he tried his best, apparently his best wasn't good enough for her. "There's no such thing as true love, there's just no way there is."

**To Be Continued…**


	2. The Rumble of a Snow Storm

**Meeting the Rain**  
>ch1: The Rumble of a Snow Storm<p>

Yusuke walked silently down the hall to Koenma's office. It's been three weeks since Keiko left him; he was still in a mood. He entered the office. "Ah, there you are Yusuke." Koenma greeted the detective.

"Hey Koenma, hey guys." Yusuke perked up a little bit when he saw his friends.

"Long time no see Yusuke." Kurama shook Yusuke's hand. The team hadn't been on a mission in months, Kurama went to study medicine in America last year, and he finished earlier than expected and therefore came back to Japan.

"Yeah I know. God, fox-boy, how tall do you intend to get?" Yusuke teased Kurama about growing a few inches while he was in the U.S. Kurama just chuckled.

"Hey Kuwabara, glad to see you, haven't seen you much this month." Yusuke smiled at his best friend.

"Yeah, no kidding." Kuwabara flashed a goofy grin.

"So where's my favorite three eyed demon?" Yusuke asked after he said hello to Botan.

"I'm right behind you detective." A rough voice answered behind the raven haired detective. Yusuke turned around to see Hiei.

"Hey Hiei. How you been, man?" Yusuke smiled.

"Hn." Hiei replied.

"It looks like the gang's all here." Koenma stated, "Now, down to business. The reason I called you here today is that we have a little rogue on our hands." Koenma turned on the TV.

On the screen there was a woman only half of a forehead shorter than Yusuke with bright golden yellow sapphire eyes, long rich chocolate brown hair, and creamy smooth skin.

"Whoa." Kuwabara gaped.

"Don't be fooled boys," The team turned to Koenma, "She may look harmless and delicate, but she's incredibly lethal and dangerous. Her name is…"

"Setsuna Kaminari." Hiei said suddenly. The other men looked at him.

"You know her?" Yusuke asked.

"Yes, I grew up with her, the band of thieves that raised me were allies with her clan. She's not someone you want to mess with; if she ever gets the chance she _will_ kill you without hesitation and she won't regret it either."

"Damn." Yusuke simply said.

"What are the charges?" Kurama wondered.

"Mass murder, thievery of Spirit World artifacts, and treason." Koenma read from a file on his desk.

"So she's a serial killer, a thief, and a traitor." Kuwabara stated in simpler terms.

"Sounds like the Setsuna I know." Hiei grinned.

"Maybe Hiei, but I want her brought in alive." Koenma said. He pressed a button for a portal that led to the Makai.

"Right." The team gathered around the portal.

Koenma gave the team one last warning, "Guys, proceed with extreme caution, she's way stronger than she seems."

Yusuke saluted, "Will do."

**To Be Continued…**

**Review!**

**Setsuna – Calm snow**

**Kaminari – Thunder **


	3. A Challenge is Answered

**Meeting the Rain**  
>ch2: A Challenge is Answered<p>

"Are you ready child?" A man of great age and power asked.

"Yes father." A female, that appeared fourteen when she was really over a thousand years old, replied.

"Please make sure that you are careful dear." A woman that sat beside the man was worried for her daughter's safety.

"Don't worry mother, I will be, they're nothing I can't handle." The teen's' smile was assuring.

"Don't hesitate to kill the traitor." The man said.

The girl's eyes saddened, "I won't father, I am aware of the law." The teen mounted her weapon on her back.

"You're still taking the Two-Tail with you, correct?" The woman wondered.

"Yes, I never go into battle without her." The teen answered as the said creature came and sat by her mistress' feet, purred, and rubbed its head against the teen's leg.

"Good, now go." The man ordered.

"Yes father," The girl bowed than ran, "Let's go Meilani." The creature evolved into its battle form with a growl. The teen hopped onto the creature's back, the creature took flight, the teen spoke to Meilani, and Meilani growled in response, "If they want a fight, a fight is exactly what they'll get!"

**To Be Continued… **


	4. When the Flesh is Torn

**Meeting the Rain**  
>Ch3: When the Flesh is Torn<p>

He couldn't get it off his mind. The same question ran through his head over and over again; "Does love truly exist?" Yusuke didn't know the true answer but he thought it didn't, "If it did then Keiko and I would be together forever." Yusuke stated in his mind. It was just so hard for him to grasp, she was gone, gone for good.

Yusuke was hardly aware what was going on around him. He just followed behind Kurama and the others as they combed the streets of the Demon World for the rogue. So far she was nowhere to be seen. Yusuke thought if they haven't found Setsuna by now then they weren't going to find her at all. She would obviously stand out in a crowd like this. It was like they were walking through a city from _Star Wars._

"Come on you guys, we're not going to find her today. Can we just find a hotel already?" Yusuke complained in the back.

"Hn, the Detective is right kitsune, we won't be able to find her in a one day's time." Hiei agreed with Yusuke, which was rare.

"Yeah come on Kurama, I'm hungry." Kuwabara's stomach growled. Kurama knew his friends were right, but he wanted to keep looking. He sighed and gave into his friends. They got directions from a produce merchant to a hotel, it was in the middle of town, it wasn't very busy, but it was loaded with shops. They boys rented two rooms, both rooms containing two beds. Yusuke and Kuwabara took one, Kurama and Hiei took the other. The boys gathered in Kurama and Hiei's room.

"Where do you guys think she could be? Koenma didn't tell us whether she's human or demon." Kuwabara asked.

"Well Kuwabara, if Koenma sent us to the Demon World to find her then she most likely demon which opposes a new problem; we have no idea what kind of demon she is." Kurama said as he sat at the small table and ate dinner.

"What about you Hiei, you said you grew up with Setsuna, right? So you must know what species of demon she is." Yusuke sat on the floor, his back against the wall.

Hiei rolled his eyes and continued to stare out the window while he sat on the windowsill. "Hiei." Kurama called.

Hiei sighed, "I might have grown up with her Detective, but that doesn't mean I knew what breed she is." Hiei answered without moving his eyes from the window. Hiei hated to admit it but he didn't want any harm to come to Setsuna; she was the only friend he had before he met and became friends with Kurama. Setsuna was dangerous like Koenma had said, but more dangerous than the prince of the Spirit World or any of them for that matter could possibly comprehend.

Suddenly Kurama and Hiei were on their feet. They smelled blood.

"What's wrong, guys?" Kuwabara said. Kurama and Hiei were quiet for a minute to make sure that they were correct and they were sure there was blood in the air.

"I smell blood." Hiei finally stated.

"I smell it as well." Kurama said as he moved away from the table.

"Let's go check it out." Yusuke stood up. He was ready for action. He hated not being able to do anything when he was hyped up with energy. The other three nodded. The team rushed out of the room, Kurama and Hiei leading them. They ran out of the hotel, into an alley, and eventually came to a stop in a field a little ways away from the city.

In the field they saw something, whatever it was it lied in the grass motionless. The team stopped and gasped when the saw a carcass of a human, they could tell the gender by the clothes that were left shredded, it was female. "Oh my God." Yusuke grimaced. The carcass didn't have any flies or anything around it yet, so that had to mean it was fresh. So that also meant that the predator couldn't be too far away either.

"I have every intention of finishing that, you know…" A voice spoke suddenly. The boys jumped and looked to their left to see a figure perched on a large stone. Long hair flowed in the wind. The hair was long, and a rich chocolate brown, "…And I have no intention of sharing either." The figure, the way it spoke, it was female.

"You're the one who did this?" Kurama growled. The woman laughed she walked over to stand on the opposite side of the carcass from the one the boys were standing on.

"Of course, humans are what my kind eats. She just happened to be in the wrong place at the wrong time. Humans don't belong here, that's something her kind will never learn. I do wish that she'd put more of a fight, though. If she had I would have gotten a real workout." The woman's response made Kurama snarl.

"I see you haven't changed at all…Setsuna." Hiei crossed his arms over his chest.

"And I see that you have…Hiei." The woman looked up. Yusuke shuddered as gorgeous yet unnerving and hypnotic golden yellow sapphire eyes pierced his soul. She was more beautiful in person.

"We've been looking for you." Hiei stated calmly, handling the situation quite well so far.

"So I've heard." Setsuna said, and then she chuckled, her voice rich as honey, "I never thought I'd see the day when the mighty Hiei Jaganshi became one of the Spirit World's pets." Setsuna found the situation quite amusing.

"It's not like I had a choice in the matter." Hiei knew that Setsuna would tease him; she always did when they were children.

"Aye, because you didn't have the courage to fight back." Setsuna smirked when Hiei growled.

"Can we just arrest her already? I'm about to vomit from seeing that carcass." Kuwabara gagged at the sight of the deceased woman.

"Give yourself up!" Yusuke aimed his infamous Spirit Gun at the onna.

"Well Honey, seeing how I have more of a spine then you've ever had and ever will you're not exactly in position for making demands," Setsuna slipped her hands into her jeans pockets. Yusuke snarled and held his ground, "And why would I even think of obeying a scrawny Hanyou who hangs out with humans anyways?"

"…" Yusuke just gave a pouted face.

"Exactly." With that Setsuna disappeared.

Yusuke lowered his index finger, "Damn it."

**To Be Continued…**


	5. In Love with a Criminal

**Meeting the Rain**  
>ch4: In Love with a Criminal<p>

It was just plain strange; a serial killer, a thief, and a traitor slipping into the Human World and not cause any trouble whatsoever. "Why would she do this?" Yusuke asked. He couldn't get those eyes out of his head, the way the burned into him, it drove him insane.

"She went to a place where we can't reveal our true selves, where we have to pretend; a filthy trick." Kurama answered. Setsuna was planning something, but the boys simply couldn't figure out what. The boys left for the Human World as soon as Botan called them on Yusuke's Communication Mirror.

"Totally, she has plenty humans to eat now." Kuwabara stated. Yusuke's mind flashed back to how Setsuna's fangs flashed as she laughed, smiled. They were covered with fresh blood. "Hey Urameshi, are you okay?"

"Huh? Oh, yeah, I'm fine; I was just thinking." Yusuke smiled a fake smile. The truth he wasn't okay, he couldn't get the rogue out of his head. "What the hell is wrong with me, I can't have a crush on her, can I? There's no such thing as true love and I'm definitely not going to find it with her." Yusuke thought to himself.

If he knew what lied ahead of him, Yusuke would never think about that woman or even dare to say her name.

**To Be Continued…**


	6. A Criminal's Thoughts

**Meeting****the****Rain**  
>Ch5: A Criminal's Thoughts<p>

"So they want to play a little game do they? Well fine at least it'll give me something to do." Setsuna was running through the Human World. Setsuna was looking for something to eat, but she had to be careful; it wouldn't be as easy to hunt in the Human World as it was in the Demon World. "It was weird to see Hiei again, but the boy that was with him and the two humans, who was he? Yusuke, I think his name was. I hate to say it, but he…was… he was actually… kinda cute."

**To Be Continued…**


	7. A Line is Crossed

**Meeting the Rain**  
>Ch7: A Line is Crossed<p>

She was there waiting for him when he got there, she was sitting at the bar alone. Yusuke went up to her, "Hey." He said.

"Hey…I see you keep your promises." Setsuna smiled at him. In a blink of an eye she was standing in front of Yusuke, inhaling his scent, which was mixed with his cologne, deeply. She giggled when she saw the surprised expression on his face, she was really close to him, "Relax Honey, I'm not going to bite, I'll be good." She backed up a little, giving him space.

"So...uh…you ready?" Yusuke blushed slightly. Setsuna nodded. She could sense his uneasiness, considering how he saw the savage side of her when they met she really couldn't blame him, she could see the discomfort in his eyes whenever she got near him, he was afraid of her.

Yusuke led her to his car; he opened the door for her then closed it, then went to the driver's side, got in, started the engine, and drove away.

"So where are you taking me?" Setsuna wondered when they got onto the highway.

"To a restaurant on Main Street that me and the guys go to when we hang out." Yusuke replied as he turned onto a street, went up the hill and down, then turned onto Main Street and parked.

"Oh. So… did they give you a name with those toned pectorals?" She smiled at him as they walked down the sidewalk, in truth she knew his name, she remembered it from when he and his team showed up in the field, but she wanted to hear it again.

The bridge of Yusuke's nose turned a light pink, "Yusuke…Yusuke Urameshi." Yusuke figured she wouldn't remember his name since she only heard it once.

"Ah now I know why you look familiar; you're Raizen's boy." Setsuna said.

Yusuke looked at her surprised, "Y-You know Raizen?" They crossed the street.

"He was a very good friend of my father." Setsuna replied as Yusuke opened the door and let her walk in first then walked in behind her.

"Hi Yusuke, I see you got a new friend with you." The hostess looked up and grinned when she saw Yusuke.

"Yeah, can we have the usual table?" Yusuke asked. The hostess smiled and nodded, she set them up with the table, and then walked away.

"What is it exactly that you want to ask me about, Honey?" Setsuna sipped the drink in her hand, liking the taste. She obviously never had this "lemonade".

"Like for one, why in the hell would you want to help us? I thought you were…"

"You thought I was the enemy like the Spirit World led you to believe. In truth the Spirit World has been misinformed, so have you and your friends."

"So if you're not the enemy then who is?" Yusuke dipped a fry in ranch then put it in his mouth.

Setsuna's face saddened a little, "My Uncle and his followers."

"Your uncle?" Yusuke sat down his root beer and looked at her.

Setsuna nodded, "He betrayed our family and tried to cease the throne, when he couldn't he decided why aim for a throne in the Demon World when he could rule all of Spirit World."

"The throne, wait, you mean you're royalty?" Yusuke didn't see that coming.

"Yes, after my father completes his reign then I will take the throne." Setsuna took a fry.

"What kind of demon are you?" Yusuke asked.

Setsuna giggled, "I guess you've never seen another Mozaku aside from Raizen, huh?"

Yusuke's jaw dropped, "A Mozaku?"

"Mm-hmm, I thought me eating humans would've given you a clue of what breed I am, but then again we aren't the only race of demons in the Makai that eat humans." Setsuna sipped her lemonade again.

"Yeah…"

"Now I have a question; what did your friends think about you calling me?" Setsuna wondered.

"They didn't think anything really." Yusuke looked at his plate.

"Meaning; you haven't told them. It seems you're the only one who's brave enough to come near me."

"They'd skin me if they knew I was out with the "enemy"."

"Hiei's not really someone that you should be afraid of, and Yoko in his human form makes him nowhere as dangerous as he used to be, and that ignoramus couldn't even scare a child."

Yusuke laughed, "You're right about the ignoramus." Setsuna smiled.

"If he isn't at his place and not at the arcade maybe he's here." A voice said as the restaurant door opened, the old cow bell that was tied to it clanged around.

"He certainly always manages to get here before the rest of us." Another voice reached their ears.

A slurry voice followed. "Hn. Of course he's here you dolt, his car is parked across the street."

"I didn't know shrimpy, I don't have an eye on my forehead, I only got two." The first voice replied.

"Now, now let's just see if he's here." A peppy female voice interrupted the feuding voices.

Setsuna recognized who the male voices belonged to, but she didn't know the female voice. Yusuke's head popped up. Yusuke looked at Setsuna. She smiled and winked at him, "Until next time, Honey." She disappeared, taking the lemonade with her. Yusuke grinned to himself, he had a feeling she'd do that.

"Hey Urameshi!" Kuwabara walked up to the booth, "Wow, a triple serving of chili cheese fries with ranch, that's new. You sulking?"

"No stupid, I was just really hungry." Yusuke replied drinking his root beer. Yusuke looked out of the corner of his eye to see Kurama and Hiei looking at him, "Should've known they would pick up her scent as soon as they'd walk in the door." He said inwardly, closing his eyes, taking another sip. His friends sat down.

"Yusuke what was she doing here?" Kurama asked the Detective through telepathy.

"Relax Kurama, I was just asking her a few questions, that's all."

"How did you get in contact with her?" The red head arched a brow.

"I just bumped into her on the way here." Yusuke mentally shrugged.

"Don't lie to me, Yusuke." Kurama narrowed his eyes a little.

Yusuke flinched ever so slightly when he saw that look in Kurama's eyes, Yusuke sighed, "Fine, she gave me her phone number before she left at the club last night, okay?"

"Why would she do that?"

"All she told me was to call her." Yusuke answered. Kurama studied his face, making Yusuke shift uncomfortably. "So Kuwabara, why are ya limping?" Yusuke asked the carrot-top beside him.

"We're not through discussing this, Yusuke." Kurama stated. Yusuke looked at him.

"I know Kurama. Just try not to aim at my face with your whip."

"Oh I'll aim somewhere." Kurama cut off the mental link. Yusuke figured the red head was telling Hiei what Yusuke told him now.

"Because you made me so nervous earlier I couldn't concentrate and my herky was jerky. I twisted my ankle when I landed, I didn't do the slam dunk right."

"You didn't even know what a herky was until I taught it to ya." Yusuke looked at him with a scowl.

"Whatever." Kuwabara sipped his tea.

"So Botan, is there anything new from Koenma?" Yusuke asked the ferry girl.

"He wants us to come by his office later; he says there's a new development in the case." The bluenette popped a crouton into her mouth from her salad.

**To Be Continued…**


	8. Fangs of Savagery

**Meeting the Rain**  
>Ch8: Fangs of Savagery<p>

"Are you sure that's all?" Kurama asked Yusuke through the telepathic link he opened as the team walked down the hall to Koenma's office.

"It was just a simple lunch date, what's the big deal?" Yusuke asked.

"She's our enemy, detective." Hiei stated simply.

"Says her childhood friend." Yusuke looked at him. Hiei pouted and looked away. They walked into Koenma's office.

"Look I was curious and I just wanted to clear up a few things, plus I thought it might help with the mission." Yusuke looked at the red head.

"After this assignment you're going to tell us everything she told you, understood?" Kurama looked at him.

"Okay, okay, just relax." Yusuke said, finishing the mental conversation, "Yo Koenma, you wanted to see us?" Yusuke greeted the Spirit World child.

"Yes but what I originally wanted to see you for is no longer important, not compared to what just happened a few minutes ago." Koenma stood on top of his desk in toddler form.

"What might that be?" Kurama wondered.

"There has been an all-out slaughter at one of the warehouses by the docks; at least twenty men have been killed by Setsuna Kaminari." Koenma stated.

"Setsuna, what is she still doing in the human world?" Kuwabara's eyes widened.

"We're not sure. Yusuke, I want you to go after her. Kurama, Hiei, Kuwabara, I have a different assignment for you three."

"Right." Yusuke nodded. He left. "Setsuna, are these some of the guys you were telling me about?" Yusuke wondered in his thoughts.

#############

"None of these thugs are human." Yusuke stated aloud to himself, looking among the corpses near the entrance of the warehouse. Yusuke's head shot up when he heard noise further back in the warehouse, somewhere behind the crates. He saw blood splattered on some of the crates up ahead as he made his way towards the back of the warehouse, "Setsuna?" He saw a figure crouched over a corpse; it seemed to be eating it. This corpse _was_ human.

The figure turned around so fast and snarled so deeply within its throat and flashed blood covered pearly white fangs at him that Yusuke jumped and yelped in surprise. Her eyes widened with surprise when she saw the detective, then she relaxed and stood up, "Honey…what are you doing here?" She had blood all over her mouth, on her arms, hands, shirt, and pants, that it almost made Yusuke nauseous, "…Honey are you okay? You look kind of pale." Setsuna took a step towards him. Yusuke took a step back.

Setsuna stopped with a look of surprise, she saw the fear in his eyes, and she closed her eyes then opened them again and looked at Yusuke, "Are you really that afraid of me?" She wondered. She wiped the blood away from her mouth with a clean spot of her sleeve.

Yusuke didn't answer; he swallowed and just continued to stare at her, his body shaking ever so slightly.

"I apologize that we have to keep meeting under these circumstances." Setsuna said then she gave him a soft smile, she walked up to the horrified detective, who was shaking even more now that she was so close to him, and whispered in his ear, "Shhh, I wouldn't hurt you…" She lightly kissed his cheek, "…Yusuke…" She walked past him and faded into the shadows.

**To Be Continued… **


	9. Throwing His Lot in

**Meeting the Rain**  
>Ch9: Throwing His Lot in<p>

"YOU DID WHAT?" Kuwabara flabbergasted.

"I called her and had lunch with her." Yusuke sat down on his couch.

"HAVE YOU FORGOTTEN HOW DANGEROUS KOENMA SAID SHE WAS?" Kuwabara jerked him up off the couch by the collar of his shirt. Kurama just sat in the easy chair whereas Hiei sat on the windowsill.

"Look, she could've killed me at the club, at the restaurant, and at the warehouse, but she didn't, don't you think that means something?"

"She's setting you up, man!" Kuwabara threw him down on the couch, "You're involving yourself with the enemy!"

"She's the not the enemy!" Yusuke protested. Kuwabara went silent and looked at him.

"Look, I called her and asked her out to lunch, because I knew she would be more open in a relaxed setting; she wouldn't tell us anything if we just ganged up on her like we did in the field in the Makai. At the club she said she came to warn us, why she chose me to talk to is beyond me, but I think she chose me because I'm also a Mozaku, therefore she trusts me. She said that her family was betrayed by her uncle when he tried to take over the throne and he just recently came out of hiding after a year with a plan to get rid of us and then take control over of all the Spirit World. She was sent to warn us and give us some help. She's helping us according to her own agenda and when she needs to let us know anything she comes to me, at least that's how I think this mission is going to work." Yusuke said.

"So you thought ahead…you wouldn't have done that five years ago, Yusuke." Kurama smiled at him.

"I'm starting to think you rubbed off on me, fox-boy." Yusuke returned the smile.

"So the Spirit World got some phony information?" Kuwabara sat down.

"From what she told me it did." Yusuke said.

"I think you put yourself in a situation where you are alone with her not only for information, Detective, you like her." Hiei looked at Yusuke out of the corner of his eye.

"What? That's crazy, Hiei." Yusuke gave him a goofy smile, "Damn since when can he read me like a book?" Yusuke questioned in his thoughts, then looked at Hiei's forehead, "Oh yeah…"

"Hn." Hiei looked back out the window.

"In any case, we have to be careful, Yusuke, we can't afford any slip ups." The red head looked at the younger boy.

Yusuke nodded, "Right."

################## **(Two weeks Later) **

The mission had come to a sudden stop the day after Setsuna had disappeared. Yusuke tried to call her, but she never returned his messages. The team took on small assignments as they waited for developments. Yusuke and the team hadn't yet told Koenma and Botan about the meeting Yusuke had with Setsuna and the information she gave him. The boys had agreed that it would be wise just to keep that information amongst themselves for now.

Yusuke closed the door behind his friends as they filed out of his apartment after their visit. Yusuke locked the door. Yusuke turned to head for the kitchen to clean the dishes that were in the sink, he gasped in surprise when he found himself face to face with Setsuna, "S-Setsuna, what are you doing here? How did you even find me?" Yusuke asked.

"You have a very distinct scent, Honey." Setsuna stated. Yusuke noticed that she looked pale; she almost looked as if she could collapse any second. Yusuke caught her when she fell forward. He braced her up with his own body.

"Setsuna, are you okay?" Yusuke reached forward, hesitant at first, and brushed her hair out of her eyes. He saw that the shine in her eyes had dulled completely. Setsuna looked at him.

"I haven't eaten since you saw me in the warehouse." She answered.

"That was over two weeks ago!" Yusuke exclaimed. Not only was Setsuna exhausted, she was weak due to the lack of food and was dehydrated.

"I know that." Setsuna said, her vision blurred for a split second then returned to normal.

"You mean you're starving yourself on the account of me? You shouldn't do that Setsuna." Yusuke got closer to her.

"Why worry about me?" Setsuna looked at him, "What does it matter if I do or not?"

"Sure, seeing you eat like that disturbs me, but you need to eat despite what I think. And I know that we've known each other and been allies for a short time, but I've…actually gotten…to the point…where I…care about you…"

"Yusuke…" Setsuna wasn't sure how to react. He cared about her? A deep red blush covered Yusuke's face, he looked away. Setsuna looked at him, she cupped his cheek and made him look at her, she smiled tenderly at him, "I care about you too…"

Yusuke smiled at her, and then he stared into her eyes as she stared into his. They slowly moved in. He tenderly ran his lips over hers as he brought her against him gently with his arms snaked around her waist; she draped hers around his neck. Setsuna eased her tongue into Yusuke's mouth and began to fight with him for dominance. Setsuna got sly; she ran her hands into his raven hair and tugged slightly. Yusuke groaned as she roamed every inch of his moist cavern like a prowling predator. Setsuna moaned as Yusuke forced his way into her mouth and deepened the kiss. Yusuke braced the back of her head as she grasped the back of his and ravished his mouth hungrily, demanding more of him. Yusuke complied. They soon broke apart, their lungs burning for oxygen. Yusuke pressed his forehead against hers as he filled his lungs, "Please Setsuna, eat something, for me." Yusuke whispered against her kiss abused lips.

"Okay, okay…" Setsuna whispered back, she caressed his cheek with the back of her hand softly.

"So why did you come find me?" Yusuke wondered after they released each other from another kiss. Yusuke sat down across from Setsuna.

"If I was going to pass out I didn't want to do it front of irksome humans." Setsuna answered, "And plus, my uncle has made his first move."

"He what?"

"Aye, he has taken out an entire region in the Spirit World. And the entire SDF army has been wiped out, but I haven't the slightest clue as to who killed them." Setsuna stated, "The Spirit World won't hear word about it for another hour or so, but I thought I might as well give you the heads up."

"Ok…hey I have a few steaks in the freezer why don't I make us some dinner?" Yusuke looked at her, Setsuna smiled and nodded, "Oh and I got a big ol' jug of lemonade in the fridge." Setsuna's smile grew bigger.

Setsuna sat in the plush easy chair, curled up under the throw-blanket like a cat as Yusuke moved around in the kitchen. Setsuna was close to dozing off when Yusuke came back in the living room, "Here drink this…it'll help you get hydrated." He handed her a bottle of Gatorade. Setsuna nodded, took it, and drank it. Setsuna took a little nap as Yusuke fixed their meal.

Every few minutes Yusuke would peer into the living room to find her still asleep, he'd smile at her and return to his task. "You love her." A small voice would say in the back of his mind.

"No I don't…" Yusuke protested as he flipped the steak.

"You've been worrying yourself sick for these past two weeks about her; if she was okay, if she was in trouble, had she been caught by her uncle, etc. You even kissed her, for God's sake. If that's not love then what is?"

"Look she's my ally and simply caring isn't love, right?"

#####

"What do you mean you haven't had anywhere to sleep all this time?" Yusuke sat down his cup.

"Just like it sounds, I've just had to make do with a tree and sleep in it." Setsuna had the blanket over her lap as she sipped on her glass of lemonade.

"Would…would you like to stay here?" Yusuke wondered, "What am I doing? How will I explain her staying at my place if the guys find her here?" His thoughts ran wild.

"I'd hate to impose." Setsuna clanked her nails against the glass in her hand.

"It's no problem; you can stay in Keiko's old room." Yusuke went quiet for a minute after that.

"Who's Keiko, your mate?" Setsuna lifted a brow at him.

"Mate? No, no she wasn't my mate; she's my ex-girlfriend." Yusuke stated.

Setsuna cocked her head to the side slightly as she studied his face then moved her head up right again when she figured it out, "She left you, didn't she?"

Yusuke nodded wordlessly, "She had said that she had had enough and it was time for us to move on…"

"You didn't want to…"

"Well, that's because she's the only girl I've ever dated and dating another girl would be sort of strange, but…I eventually got over it. I haven't seen her since she broke up with me." Yusuke lightly tapped his fork against his plate. He perked up again when he looked at her, he gave her a goofy grin, "I'll just have to get some of my junk out of there."

Setsuna smiled, "I appreciate you letting me stay here, Honey."

"Don't worry about it, the least I can do for you helping us." Yusuke drank his soda.

"What will you do about your friends and Hiei? The red head and Hiei will be able to sense me here when they come over as well as pick up my scent whether I'm here or not."

Yusuke knew she had a point; Hiei was a mind reader and one couldn't hide practically anything from Kurama, "I'm sure we'll think of something."

**To Be Continued…**


	10. Awakened on Both Sides

**Meeting the Rain**  
>Ch10: Awakened on Both Sides<p>

Yusuke sat on the couch by the lamp listening to Setsuna tell him what she knew about SDF situation, even though she didn't know much, when his communicator rang. Yusuke answered it, "What is it, Koenma?" Yusuke flipped it open.

Koenma appeared on the screen, "Yusuke, I need to you to come to my office right away, it's urgent."

"Okay, okay, don't piss in your diaper. I'll be right there. Open a portal for me." Yusuke stood up.

"Right away." Koenma said then a portal appeared in Yusuke's living room. Yusuke closed the communicator and put it in his pocket. He looked over at the easy chair to see that Setsuna was gone. He couldn't sense her energy in the apartment or anywhere nearby. Yusuke walked through the portal with a look of confusion.

##############

"Okay Koenma what's this all about?" Yusuke asked once the whole team was in the office.

"I have just received word that the entire SDF army has been killed almost an hour ago," Koenma picked up a file.

"How can that be, the entire army?" Kurama was curious now. Koenma nodded and also explained that an entire region in the Spirit World was destroyed as well.

"Kurama, now do we tell him?" Yusuke wondered through telepathy.

"No, let's not tell him just yet, Yusuke." The red head replied. Yusuke nodded slightly and cut off the link.

"Oh by the way Yusuke, would you mind telling me why you didn't bring in Setsuna Kaminari like I asked?" The Spirit World prince looked at the Spirit Detective.

"She wasn't there when I got there." Yusuke answered without even batting an eye.

Koenma nodded, "I want her brought in, is that understood?"

"Yeah, yeah I hear ya." Yusuke brushed him off.

Koenma scowled, "I want you to go to what's left of the region and see if you can find anything that might give us a lead to who destroyed it." Koenma stood on his desk.

"Kurama, I know who did it." Yusuke stated through telepathy.

"Setsuna told you, yes?" Kurama glanced at Yusuke out of the corner of his eye.

"Yeah, she said her uncle took out the region but she wasn't sure who took the SDF morons out though." Yusuke looked at him.

"Are you sure about that detective?" Hiei wondered, arching a brow at him.

"Positive." Yusuke nodded slightly again. Hiei looked at him for a minute then looked away.

############

Yusuke came home later after the assignment; they found nothing. Setsuna's sudden departure from his apartment led him to start questioning a few things; was she really telling him the truth? Was she really there to help him and his team? Was Kuwabara right, is she trying to set him up?

Yusuke sighed as he sat down on the couch. He looked up to see Setsuna, "Where did you disappear to earlier?" He frowned at her.

Setsuna looked at him; something seemed to be bothering her, "My father wanted to see me." She replied.

"And?" Yusuke looked at her.

"He has Makoto…" Setsuna stated.

"Who's Makoto?" Yusuke asked.

"My sister."

"Who has her? Oh shit." Yusuke realized who she was talking about.

"Aye…" Setsuna sat down, "I thought for sure she'd be alright. She was sent after my Uncle to take him out, but she never came back."

"Well he hurt her?"

"I don't know…I don't know." Setsuna said. "My father is calling all dispersed warriors, agents, etc. back until we come up with a way to save my sister and with a new battle plan. I have to go home for a while. I'll be back as soon as I can." Setsuna stood up with Yusuke. Yusuke nodded.

Setsuna turned when he grabbed her wrist, she looked at him. "Tell him that we can help you save your sister." Yusuke said.

"You'd help us?"

"All four of us." Yusuke nodded, "I'll talk to the guys, and we'll work something out."

Setsuna hugged him, "Thank you, Honey."

"You're welcome." Yusuke hugged her back. Setsuna pulled away, smiled at him, and disappeared in a flash of color.

############

"This mission is getting out of hand." Yusuke sat down on the couch. Yusuke's mind wandered to thoughts of Setsuna. Yusuke thought about how her eyes shined when she smiled at him, how her hair fell over her shoulders when she moved, and how she called him "honey" with a voice like silk. He thought back to the kiss from over an hour ago; how she roamed his mouth with her tongue like a hungry predator, how her ample chest pressed against his when he pulled her against him, how her delicate fingers pulled his hair to make him lose focus so she could take control of the kiss. Yusuke suddenly felt…aroused, very aroused. He began to conjure up visions of her and him in his bed, him fucking her hard and her screaming his name in pure pleasure. Yusuke groaned when he felt himself harden. Yusuke smacked himself. The visions disappeared. "Get a grip on yourself Yusuke." He told himself, "She's your ally, your friend. You don't love her. Love doesn't exist. Keiko proved that for you."

Yusuke sighed, he reached for the phone on the side table. He dialed a number, "Hey Kurama. It's me." Yusuke kept thinking about Setsuna, he kept getting harder, his head throbbed, his stomach felt off.

"Yusuke, is everything all right? You sound like you don't feel well."

"I don't, Kurama," Yusuke groaned as his forehead fell into his open palm, his arm braced up by the elbow, which rested on his knee, "Is it alright if I come over?"

"Of course it is."

############

Yusuke walked through the screen door that was left unlocked for him. He went up the stairs, down the hall, and went into Kurama's room, "Yo, K'rama." Yusuke greeted the Kitsune. He saw Hiei seating in the window seat and Kuwabara on Kurama's bed, "Hey guys."

"Hey Urameshi, how ya doing?" Kuwabara grinned at him, the grin disappeared when he saw that Yusuke was sweating when it was sixty something degrees outside.

"I was doing fine until I got home from Koenma's office." Yusuke replied.

"What happened?" Hiei asked.

"Setsuna came by and said she had to go home for a while because Makoto, her sister, has been captured by their uncle. Then…"

"Then… what, Yusuke?" Kurama pressed. Yusuke looked at Hiei and Kurama. Kurama and Hiei looked at each other out of the corner of their eyes.

Kurama looked at Kuwabara, "Hey Kuwabara, why don't you go get us some beers."

"Uh…yeah sure, I'll be right back." Kuwabara left the room.

"Alright detective, you better make it fast." Hiei said.

"A little bit after she left I started feeling weird." Yusuke sat down on the edge of the bed.

"Weird? How, Yusuke?" Kurama tucked a strand of hair behind his ear.

"Horny, but not like I used to around Keiko; I just flirted with her when that happened. I felt so horny that I started thinking of me and her in bed, I almost went after her. Then my head and stomach started to hurt like a bitch, they still are." Yusuke didn't look at either of them, this was embarrassing for him to tell them, but he wanted to know what was happening to him, and why. And he knew if anybody could tell him what was going on with him it would be Hiei and Kurama. He wiped the sweat away from his forehead and the back of his neck.

"Who, detective?" Hiei looked at Yusuke with his arms crossed over his chest.

Kurama thought over what the younger boy just told him and Hiei, "Is it possible that the demon side of him has also been aroused...has Setsuna triggered it?" Kurama watched Yusuke blush. "Tell us who, Yusuke." Kurama said.

"…Setsuna…" Yusuke replied, memories of their kiss feeling his head, he harden more when he thought he was fully erect. He looked up to see Hiei and Kurama reactions to his answer. Surprise was all over their faces.

"So I was correct…" Kurama thought inwardly then spoke aloud, "You see Yusuke, whenever you were with Keiko only your human side was excited, but being near Setsuna not only is your human side excited but your Mozaku side as well." Kurama explained. Hiei nodded.

"Does it have something to do with the both of us being Mozakus?" Yusuke asked.

"Yes. Keiko could only arouse your human side because she was a human and humans are rarely able to excite demons. Your Mozaku half is aroused as well as your human half merely because she just has that effect on you and plus you're in love with her, detective. Your demon half is mainly aroused because she's also a demon, also a Mozaku." Hiei said.

"I'm in love with her? How can that be when love doesn't exist?" Yusuke wondered.

The other two looked at each other, and then at Yusuke again. "Do you really believe love doesn't exist, Yusuke?" Kurama studied the boy's face.

"If it did then me and Keiko would be together." Yusuke said.

Hiei rolled his eyes, "Detective, you two are no longer together, because she simply wasn't the right onna for you. But it appears to me you've found the onna you're looking for."

Yusuke looked at him then at Kurama then at his lap, "I don't know Kurama…I don't know…how can I love her when I barely know her?"

Kuwabara came in with four beers in his arms.

**To Be Continued…**


	11. Stabbed in the Back

**Meeting the Rain**  
>Ch11: Stabbed in the Back<p>

Yusuke groaned awake when he heard the irritating ring of his communicator from his bedside table. He clicked on the lamp and yawned as he picked up the communicator and opened it, "What?" He said groggily.

Koenma's face appeared on the screen, "Hey Yusuke, I'm sorry to wake you, but we just got information on the SDF situation," Koenma spoke as Yusuke closed his eyes, "They were killed by Setsuna Kaminari."

"WHAT?!" Yusuke shot up in the bed, wide awake now, "But Setsuna said that…" He thought inwardly, "Koenma has to be wrong, he's just got to be."

"Yes, come to my office, I'll give you and the others all the details when you get here." Koenma said pulling Yusuke out of his thoughts.

Yusuke looked at the screen, "I'll be right there." Yusuke closed the communicator, put on his white t-shirt, and went through the portal that Koenma had opened for him.

############

Yusuke walked into the office to see his friends already there. Kurama looked at Yusuke with a look of sympathy, "I'm really sorry, Yusuke." He said, opening a telepathic link.

"It can't be true, Kuwabara couldn't have been right." Yusuke felt a throbbing ache in his heart.

"Just face it, detective, she was playing you like a harp all along." Hiei said, not showing any mercy towards Yusuke's feelings.

"Agents have informed me that she slaughtered every one of them without cause when I sent them on a mission in the Makai." Koenma stated, "Boys, we've located her just east of your town, Yusuke and Kuwabara. This time I want her brought in. "Koenma looked at Yusuke curiously when Yusuke didn't react with his usual enthusiasm, in fact he had no enthusiasm at all. The boys left through the portal.

############

Setsuna's energy signal led them to the forest where Sniper had established his territory when he tried to hunt down Yusuke during the Sensui case. "COME ON OUT SETSUNA! WE KNOW YOU'RE HERE!" Yusuke yelled. The wind whistled through the lush green leaves on the trees. In a flash of color Setsuna appeared in front of the group. When Yusuke saw her he growled and aimed his Spirit Gun at her.

Setsuna looked at him confused, "Honey, what are you…?"

"You're under arrest." Yusuke stated. His glare wavered slightly.

"Arrest? Why?" Setsuna asked, now she was really confused.

"You lied to me!" Yusuke growled. His teammates looked at him. They wondered if he would really shoot her.

"Lied to you about what?" Setsuna raised a brow at him.

"You know damn well what! The SDF!"

"No I didn't." Setsuna shook her head. She was out hunting when a messenger from her Father told her to inform Yusuke Urameshi and his team that the SDF had been destroyed.

"Yes you did! See, you're lying to me right now!" Yusuke said.

"She's not lying." Both Kurama and Hiei stated. Everyone looked at them. Yusuke saw Hiei's Jagan glow through the bandage that he kept over it.

"What, What do you mean she's not lying? We saw the tape. She was right there." Kuwabara pointed at the female Mozaku. Yusuke stared at Setsuna, she stared at him.

"She was hunting when a messenger sent by her father told her to inform us that the SDF had been killed. They don't know who killed them."

"Are you sure about that, Hiei?" Yusuke wondered, looking at the fire apparition. Hiei nodded.

"So you guys thought I did it?" Setsuna leaned back against a tree.

"Yeah, we saw you on a tape, we watched you kill the whole SDF army." Kuwabara replied.

Setsuna's eyes widened, "Oh no…"

"What is it?" Kurama's hair fell off his shoulders.

Setsuna knew her uncle would try to pull something but not this, "My uncle can control minds and he has my sister. He must've controlled my sister to kill the SDF so that I would be blamed and arrested so I wouldn't be able to help you guys."

"But Koenma said…" Kuwabara started.

Setsuna interrupted, "Of course he thought it was me, Makoto is my identical twin."

"Oh…," Kuwabara looked surprised then looked at the others, "…Well this changes things."

**To Be Continued…**


	12. Faces of the Past

**Meeting the Rain**  
>Ch12: Faces of the Past<p>

Setsuna looked at Yusuke. Yusuke lowered his Spirit Gun. He looked at Setsuna, he saw her golden yellow eyes fill with something, but he couldn't tell what. Perhaps it was anger for calling her a liar and questioning her loyalties. Perhaps it was hurt for not trusting her. Yusuke looked down at his feet. Setsuna sighed; she walked over to him. Yusuke looked at her with a puppy dog look. Setsuna brought her open hand across his cheek. Yusuke's head turned from the impact, his eyes closed when her hand made contact. Yusuke fought back the urge to retaliate, if had been anybody else, anybody else Yusuke would have whipped their ass, but this was Setsuna and he deserved it.

Setsuna cupped his cheek and turned his head to where he was looking at her, she took his red cheek into her other hand gently, "I told you that I won't hurt you… and I won't lie to you, Yusuke."

Yusuke leaned into her hand; he laid his hands against hers, "I'm sorry."

Setsuna merely looked at him, caressing his wounded cheek with her thumb softly. She tenderly kissed his forehead. Yusuke smiled, happy that she forgave him.

"Yusuke." Kurama called Yusuke. Yusuke and Setsuna looked at him, "Now we tell Koenma."

Yusuke nodded, "By the way," Yusuke looked at Setsuna, "What are you still doing in the Human World? I thought you went home."

"My father accepted your offer to help save Makoto. I was on my way to your place, but I got hungry."

"Oh that reminds me; we all agreed to help." Yusuke stated. Setsuna smiled and hugged him.

"So much for her being dangerous." Kuwabara muttered. Setsuna growled and looked at the carrot-top with a cold death glare. Kuwabara chuckled nervously and walked through the portal before she could get to him. Yusuke laughed at him.

#########

Koenma gasped when Setsuna walked in with the boys. "Good job boys, Yusuke, Kurama take her to the cells." He ordered.

"We must discuss something with you, Koenma." Kurama said standing in front of Setsuna.

"I'm listening." Koenma said.

###########

Yusuke unlocked the door to his apartment and they entered the unlit living room. Yusuke flipped on the lights. He walked to the couch and sat down with a groan. "God I'm tired." He rubbed the back of his neck with a calloused hand.

Setsuna chuckled, "Well Honey maybe you just need…" In a blink of an eye she was straddling him with a mischievous glint in her golden sapphire eyes, "…Some stimulation to stay awake…" She unbuttoned her shirt and tossed it aside leisurely. She chuckled again when Yusuke's face was covered with a deep blush. She pulled off his shirt and dropped that onto the carpet beside her blouse. She looked at him, "What, you didn't think that I wouldn't sense it, that I wouldn't be able to tell that you want me, badly?" She ran a hand through his hair. "I wasn't lying when I said that I'm a bad girl." She grinned.

Yusuke smirked, "I can see that."

#################### **(The Next Morning)**

It had gotten so intense that they both transformed and went hard. Her brown hair grew longer. Markings, which were identical to Yusuke's markings, appeared on her skin, the only difference between their markings was that Yusuke's were blue and Setsuna's were purple. Setsuna had driven him insane. Yusuke had released so many times that the sheets were drenched. Yusuke had fucked her hard in return until she was literally screaming his name.

Setsuna rolled over underneath the sheets with a groan. They both had woken up not too long ago and made out for about ten minutes. Yusuke was taking a shower; steam flooded into the room. Setsuna sat up when she smelled a human come up to the door of the apartment and heard the sound of the lock turning. She got up out of bed and slipped on one of Yusuke's snow white t-shirts, it swallowed her whole, but her ample chest kept it in place. She went to the door to see a brunette with brown eyes standing in the living room. "Who are you?" Setsuna wondered as she leaned against the door frame of the bedroom.

The girl jumped then turned. "Keiko Yukimura," She answered. They both heard the shower shut off. Setsuna heard him pick up a towel and dry off and dress.

Setsuna's eyes narrowed at the girl. "Honey." Setsuna called.

"Yeah?" Yusuke replied.

"You have a visitor." Setsuna looked at him then at Keiko as he walked up to her.

Yusuke looked into the living room and a look of surprise covered his face, "H-Hey Keiko, what are you doing here?"

"I-I wanted to talk to you." Keiko answered, shuffling uncomfortably under Setsuna's gaze.

"I'll leave you two alone." Setsuna went to the door, "I'm going to go get a soda from the lobby."

"Wait, you're going to come back right?" Yusuke asked.

She turned around and looked at him, "As soon as you put the human out." She replied then left the apartment.

"Who is that, Yusuke?" Keiko looked at the detective when the door closed.

"What are you doing here, Keiko?" Yusuke didn't answer her question.

"It's just as I said, I wanted to talk to you." Keiko answered. "I realized that I made a mistake and I wanted to know if maybe we could start over."

"Sorry Keiko, but that's not going to happen; I moved on." Yusuke shook his head.

"W-What?" Keiko looked at him.

"You heard me. I'm with Setsuna now." He crossed his arms.

"That-That tramp?!" Keiko pointed to the door flabbergasted.

"She not a tramp, Kei. I love her." Yusuke finally accepted the fact. The night before with her he pretty much admitted it.

"But you can't be serious!"

The door opened, "That's enough, human." She said. Keiko turned around. "You've out warmed your welcome and worn out my patience. I suggest that you leave, now." Keiko watched her walk over to Yusuke. Setsuna lean against Yusuke's side and looked at Keiko. Keiko's eyes watered. She ran out of the apartment and let the door slam behind her. Yusuke headed for the door. "Let her go, Honey. She's broken your heart once already and if you go to her she'll just break it again." Setsuna wrapped her arms around him. "I won't."

"You're right. I want to be with you and not her anyway." Yusuke said. He groaned when her hands slid into his shirt from the bottom and ran up his chest. She started sucking on his neck which already had a hickey on it. "Setsuna…" He moaned when one hand crept into his boxers.

"Shhh." She said as she pulled her hand out and moved her other hand to his pants. She unbuckled his pants and let them pool around his ankles. She began to rub him slowly. She disappeared with him to the bedroom.

She giggled when he wriggled out of her arms and pinned her to the bed with a smirk. "You know what happens when you tease me like that." She giggled again when he nibbled her ear.

"I love you." She directed his face to where she could see his eyes.

"I love you too." He said then he kissed her deeply.

###############

He sat back into the marble throne with his face leaning into his open palm of his arm that braced itself on the arm of the throne. He was watching a clip that one of his agents had sent him. She stood in a wooded area in the Human World. Around her were the Spirit Detectives. "So our little princess has made a few friends I see." He said. Two of his minions stood near him, one on either side of his chair.

"Bring her to me." He ordered. They nodded then disappeared. He looked back at the projection, "I can't wait to see you again, my precious little niece." He grinned wickedly.

**To Be Continued…**

**Srry it took me so long to introduce the antagonist into the plot but I was waiting for the right time. **


	13. Faces of the Past (extended)

**Meeting the Rain**  
>Ch12_Extended: Faces of the Past<p>

Setsuna looked at Yusuke. Yusuke lowered his Spirit Gun. He looked at Setsuna, he saw her golden yellow eyes fill with something, but he couldn't tell what. Perhaps it was anger for calling her a liar and questioning her loyalties. Perhaps it was hurt for not trusting her. Yusuke looked down at his feet. Setsuna sighed; she walked over to him. Yusuke looked at her with a puppy dog look. Setsuna brought her open hand across his cheek. Yusuke's head turned from the impact, his eyes closed when her hand made contact. Yusuke fought back the urge to retaliate, if had been anybody else, anybody else, Yusuke would have whipped their ass, but this was Setsuna and he deserved it.

Setsuna cupped his cheek and turned his head to where he was looking at her, she took his red cheek into her other hand gently, "I told you that I won't hurt you… and I won't lie to you, Yusuke."

Yusuke leaned into her hand; he laid his hands against hers, "I'm sorry."

Setsuna merely looked at him, caressing his wounded cheek with her thumb softly. She tenderly kissed his forehead. Yusuke smiled, happy that she forgave him.

"Yusuke." Kurama called Yusuke. Yusuke and Setsuna looked at him, "Now we tell Koenma."

Yusuke nodded, "By the way," Yusuke looked at Setsuna, "What are you still doing in the Human World? I thought you went home."

"My father accepted your offer to help save Makoto. I was on my way to your place, but I got hungry."

"Oh that reminds me; we all agreed to help." Yusuke stated. Setsuna smiled and hugged him.

"So much for her being dangerous." Kuwabara muttered. Setsuna growled and looked at the carrot-top with a cold death glare. Kuwabara chuckled nervously and walked through the portal before she could get to him. Yusuke laughed at him.

#########

Koenma gasped when Setsuna walked in with the boys. "Good job boys, Yusuke, Kurama take her to the cells." He ordered.

"We must discuss something with you, Koenma." Kurama said standing in front of Setsuna.

"I'm listening." Koenma said.

###########

Yusuke unlocked the door to his apartment and they entered the unlit living room. Yusuke flipped on the lights. He walked to the couch and sat down with a groan. "God I'm tired." He rubbed the back of his neck with a calloused hand.

Setsuna chuckled, "Well Honey maybe you just need…" In a blink of an eye she was straddling him with a mischievous glint in her golden sapphire eyes, "…Some stimulation to stay awake…" She unbuttoned her shirt and tossed it aside leisurely. She chuckled again when Yusuke's face was covered with a deep blush. She pulled off his shirt and dropped that onto the carpet beside her blouse. She looked at him, "What, you didn't think that I wouldn't sense it, that I wouldn't be able to tell that you want me, badly?" She ran a hand through his hair. "I wasn't lying when I said that I'm a bad girl." She grinned.

Yusuke smirked, "I can see that." Setsuna slipped out of her bra and mini-skirt. She smiled devilishly and slipped her breast into Yusuke's open mouth. She chuckled when Yusuke began to suck on her warm porcelain skin. She shivered with a smile when Yusuke slipped his hand into her cobalt blue thong and began to massage her clit, explore her tender area, and slip two digits into her warmth and started to pump. Setsuna spread her legs more and lowered herself deeper onto his fingers with a sigh of pleasure.

Yusuke chuckled with her still in his mouth and began to pump faster and suck harder. Setsuna began to cry out, whine, moan, gasp, and talk dirty in pleasure. In one swift motion Yusuke lowered Setsuna onto the soft carpeted floor. He took his mouth off of her and removed his fingers.

"I'm hungry," Yusuke whispered huskily with lust. He slipped his fingers at the sides of Setsuna's thong and jerked it off. He spread her legs and tucked his head between her thighs without warning. Setsuna's head tilted back as she let out a low groan. Her fingers locked into his hair.

Yusuke ate her out hungrily about five minutes then suddenly he was standing up pressed against the wall. Setsuna was on her knees before him. She began rubbing him through his distressed jeans. She licked her tongue over his mound. She undid his jeans and let them slip down to the floor and pool around his ankles. Setsuna massaged him through his boxers. She giggled darkly with lust and pulled down his boxers, then they too pooled at his ankles.

Setsuna marveled at his long thick dick. She took him into her mouth and sucked on him, slipped up and down continuously making sexual noises and moaning. She made swirls on the head with her tongue, deep throated him and swallowed. Setsuna had never deep throated a Hanyou. She had fucks with demon men for centuries and fucked human men before she ate them. She was a whore, she was aware of that, but she didn't care. She was untamable.

She stood up and pushed him down into the easy chair, turned around, and slipped onto his dick and allowed herself to adjust slightly before she started her lap dance. Yusuke smacked her ass again and again making her moan and dance on him faster and harder.

It felt so good to Setsuna to have him inside her. She slipped off of him and laid flat on her back and smirked at Yusuke and arched her upper back to where her breasts was up and made them shake. She was a D or maybe even a DD. Yusuke straddled Setsuna's middle and slipped his dick between her breasts. Setsuna brought her arms tightly against her body. Her hands were fists against her jawline. She squeezed her breasts around Yusuke's dick. Yusuke's began to hump her breasts. Setsuna watched him with a blush.

"God," Yusuke groaned. "Your tits are so soft," He said as he scooted up a bit and then continued. Setsuna licked the head as it reached her lips.

"Fuck them as long as you want Honey, I love this," Setsuna panted in return. She squeezed her breasts tighter around him. Yusuke got his fill of her breasts then climbed off of her. They then did a straight 69 until the both came into each other's mouth. But they weren't spent yet, Setsuna was on all fours in a blink of an eye and Yusuke entered her quickly and began to fuck her eagerly, he wanted to come into her so bad.

They both came shortly. "OOHH, don't stop Honey, don't stop," Setsuna told him as her cum seeped from her unto him and ran down his legs. She looked over her shoulder to watch him. Yusuke was still going, he didn't want to stop. "Fuck me - fuck me - fuck me until I'm numb." Yusuke obliged, he continued to thrust into her. "PLEASE, harder, harder, harder, faster!" Setsuna's arms gave way beneath her and now her ass and warmth was higher in the air. Yusuke pounded into her from a different angle.

"I couldn't stop even if I wanted to," Yusuke said as he sped up almost inhumanly. "You feel so good! Your pussy's so warm. We might have to go beyond numb."

"That's just fine with me," Setsuna said, "As long as I get to suck on you later."

"That's just fine with me." Yusuke shifted to another angle and began to pound again. Setsuna mewed. She rolled onto her back when Yusuke pulled out of her. Yusuke reached underneath the coffee table and pulled out two white plastic packages. He tore one open with his teeth. Setsuna watched him pull out a purple battery-operated vibrating dildo. It had bumps on it, the vibrators.

"So you have a few toys lying around here, huh?" Setsuna smirked.

"Yeah," Yusuke smirked back, "Never thought I would get around to using them."

Setsuna rolled back over unto her hands and knees. Yusuke entered her ass and pumped a little bit and then turned on the vibrating to the max setting and thrust it into her warmth hard. Setsuna squealed.

############

Setsuna rolled over underneath the sheets with a groan. They both had woken up not too long ago and went at it again for about half an hour. Yusuke was taking a shower; steam flooded into the room. Setsuna sat up when she smelled a human come up to the door of the apartment and heard the sound of the lock turning. She got up out of bed and slipped on one of Yusuke's snow white t-shirts, it swallowed her whole, but her ample chest kept it in place. She went to the door to see a brunette with brown eyes standing in the living room staring at the stray clothes by the couch. "Who are you?" Setsuna wondered as she leaned against the door frame of the bedroom.

The girl jumped then turned. "Keiko," She answered. They both heard the shower shut off. Setsuna heard him pick up a towel and dry off and dress.

Setsuna's eyes narrowed at the girl. "Honey," Setsuna called.

"Yeah," Yusuke replied.

"You have a visitor." Setsuna looked at him then at Keiko as he walked up to her.

Yusuke looked into the living room and a look of surprise covered his face, "H-Hey Keiko, what are you doing here?"

"I-I wanted to talk to you." Keiko answered, shuffling uncomfortably under Setsuna's gaze.

"I'll leave you two alone." Setsuna went to the door, "I'm going to go get a soda from the lobby."

"Wait, you're going to come back right?" Yusuke asked.

She turned around and looked at him, "As soon as you put the human out." She replied then left the apartment.

"Who is that, Yusuke?" Keiko looked at the detective when the door closed.

"What are you doing here, Keiko?" Yusuke didn't answer her question.

"It's just as I said, I wanted to talk to you." Keiko answered. "I realized that I made a mistake and I wanted to know if maybe we could start over."

"Sorry Keiko, but that's not going to happen; I moved on." Yusuke shook his head.

"W-What?" Keiko looked at him.

"You heard me. I'm with Setsuna now." He crossed his arms.

"That-That tramp?!" Keiko pointed to the door flabbergasted.

"She not a tramp, Kei. I love her." Yusuke finally accepted the fact. The night before with her he pretty much admitted it.

"But you can't be serious!"

The door opened, "That's enough, human." She said. Keiko turned around. "You've out warmed your welcome and worn out my patience. I suggest that you leave, now." Keiko watched her walk over to Yusuke. Setsuna lean against Yusuke's side and looked at Keiko. Keiko's eyes watered. She ran out of the apartment and let the door slam behind her. Yusuke headed for the door. "Let her go, Honey. She's broken your heart once already and if you go to her she'll just break it again." Setsuna wrapped her arms around him. "I won't."

"You're right. I want to be with you and not her anyway." Yusuke said. He groaned when her hands slid into his shirt from the bottom and ran up his chest. She started sucking on his neck which already had a hickey on it. "Setsuna…" He moaned when one hand crept into his boxers.

"Shhh," She said as she pulled her hand out and moved her other hand to his pants. She unbuckled his pants and let them pool around his ankles. She began to rub him slowly. She disappeared with him to the bedroom.

She giggled when he wriggled out of her arms and pinned her to the bed with a smirk. "You know what happens when you tease me like that." She giggled again when he nibbled her ear.

"I love you." She directed his face to where she could see his eyes.

"I love you too." He said then he kissed her deeply.

###############

He sat back into the marble throne with his face leaning into his open palm of his arm that braced itself on the arm of the throne. He was watching a clip that one of his agents had sent him. She stood in a wooded area in the Human World. Around her were the Spirit Detectives. "So our little princess has made a few friends I see." He said. Two of his minions stood near him, one on either side of his chair.

"Bring her to me." He ordered. They nodded then disappeared. He looked back at the projection, "I can't wait to see you again, my precious little niece." He grinned wickedly.

To Be Continued…

Srry it took me so long to introduce the antagonist into the plot but I was waiting for the right time.


End file.
